Crazy in love
by Dostana
Summary: un petit os sur la chanson Crazy in love de Byonce pour fêter la saint valentin. Une histoire d'amour qui tourne au drame.


**Voilà un petit os pour fêter la saint-Valentian, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling, and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, 'cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Il la plaqua contre la paroi froide du mur tout en continuant ses baisers ardents. Elle ne pouvait que gémir devant la vague de frissons intenses que lui apportait le brun. Il parcourut son corps de ses mains allant de sa poitrine à ses fesses en passant par ses anches.

Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now

Elle se lassa fondre dans ses bras puissant tendit qu'il s'attaqua sur son coup, le léchant et le mordillant laissant des traces bien visible de son passage preuve de son appartenance. Il remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement à plaine bouche.

Got me hoping you page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you save me right now  
Looking so crazy  
Your love's got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love

Il continua son chemin descendant de plus en plus bas, s'attardant sur la clavicule de la demoiselle, zone qu'il savait extrêmement sensible. Cette dernière ne pouvant que soupirer de plaisir retenant comme elle pouvait ses gémissement chose impossible, qui faisant sourire le bran

When I talk to my friends so quietly  
"Who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't here, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
But I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Il enleva avec ses dents le chemisier de sa captive, dégriffa son soutien gorge, il s'attaqua ensuite à sa poitrine. Goûtant avec gourmandise à son mamelon pointu et jouant avec l'autre faisant gémir sa belle. Elle passa ses main sur se cheveux essayant de ne pas s'effondrer car elle commaçait sérieusement à perdre pied.

Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now

Il continua son chemin, embrassant son ventre tout en caressant ses jambes dénudées. Arrivé à son antre déjà humide, il inséra deux doits en elle tout en jouant avec son morceau de chair sensible avec sa langue. Une vague d plaisir intense la submergea, elle s'arqua avant de se laisser aller par la jouissance criant le nom de son beau ténébreux qui souriait de plus en plus.

Got me hoping you save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin' so crazy,  
Your love's got me lookin', got me looking so crazy in love

Il se positionna à son entre puis la pénétra brusquement faisant gémir sa belle, Quand à cette dernière, intimidée face à cet expert, elle caressa son torse musclé s'attardant sur ces abdominaux, Pour elle pas de doute possible, ce belle apollon était sculpté par les dieux…

Got me lookin' so crazy right now  
Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now

Il engagea un rythme frénétique et endiablé, faisant de longs et puissant va et viens, le souffle cour, elle ne pouvait résister, criant son plaisir, quand à lui, il lâcha des grognements roques et animale. Quelque temps plus tard, une puissante vague de plaisir les submergea, il se déversa en elle avant de effondrer sur le coter et de la prendre dans ses brans lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux si soyeux.

Got me hoping you page me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin' so crazy  
Your love's got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, regarde l'environnement qui l'entoure avant de verser plusieurs larme de tristesse de chagrin et de tristesse mélanger.

-Pourquoi es tu mort Ace ? murmura-t-elle dans le silence, la voie enrouée par les larmes

Deux ans qu'il est mort laissant derrière lui son unique amour la femme de sa vie. Elle se remémora encore les moments passés avec le brun, les bons comme les mauvais. Elle ne pu surmonter cette épreuve qu'est la mort d'u, être chère alors elle sortie et se dirigea vers la falaise avant de se jeter à l'eau, le sourire au lèvre.

-Nous serons enfin réunis mon amour… Dit-elle avant de s'ombrer dans l'inconscience…

Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh no no.

**La chanson : Crazy In Love (Fifty Shades Of Grey Version) de Byonce.**


End file.
